


Senses

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [16]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Desperation, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Smut - JT takes their play to a different level.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Kudos: 33





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Still hanging on.

Malcolm gasped as he felt the lips on his stomach. There was kiss after kiss until he reached the base of his hard cock. He felt a nudge against it and whined. He felt the vibrations of the laugh but couldn’t hear it. JT had been right when he said that they were some of the best earplugs on the market. He couldn’t hear anything. The blindfold kept him from seeing anything. That combined with his hands bound above his head had him completely at JT’s mercy and unable to do a thing about it.

He was loving every minute of it though.

The feeling of not knowing what was going to happen next. The thought that anything could be done to him and he would never be able to resist. Combined with the trust he had for his boyfriend. The knowledge that JT would never do anything to hurt him and would take care of. That he would stop as soon as Malcolm said his safe word. That more than anything was intoxicating.

JT’s big hands were on Malcolm’s thighs. Pushing them apart and holding them there. Making sure to knead and pinch them until Malcolm was both anxious to get away and pushing to get more of the sweet pain. It wasn’t helped by the fact that JT kept kissing the side of his cock, making sure to give it a defined lick now and then. It led to Malcolm squirming helplessly not entirely sure what he was trying to do.

JT took pity on him and began to suck on his cock. He started by taking the tip into his mouth and Malcolm couldn’t’ help the buck upward. Normally he could stop himself by preparing but with no warning he had no control. JT must have realized this as he pinned his legs to the bed and continued his ministrations on the cock in front of him.

While he was distracted with the cock sucking Malcolm almost missed JT sliding a lubed finger into his opening. Pressing it deep inside of him. This caused him to buck and thrash again, but JT was prepared. His hold was enough that he kept Malcolm from moving.

Malcolm wasn’t entirely sure how to handle his own helplessness. He was loving it make no mistake, but he wanted more. He wanted to be able to touch and fondle. To leave his marks all over his lover. That was the reason that they were doing this little exercise. To teach Malcolm some patience. So far all it was doing was making him desperate and needy.

JT continued to stretch him, fast but thoroughly. Adding more and more fingers, using them to thrust and open the tight hole. Eventually, he managed to find Malcolm’s prostate and that brought an entirely new level to their event. The addition had Malcolm desperate and ready to come. Before he was able to though, JT pulled back entirely, leaving him bereft.

Malcolm’s whine echoed through the apartment, but he wasn’t able to hear it. JT had sat back away from him, not touching him at all. Leaving him in his needy state. He wasn’t going to leave him for too long. The last thing he wanted was to make Malcolm think that he had left him like this. All he was going to do was use it to key Malcolm up even higher.

He was satisfied that he had stretched Malcolm as much as was needed. He knew that regular sex meant that Malcolm was less likely to be injured but with the size of his lover he figured that he better be as thorough as possible. He wasn’t going to risk injuring him just because he was a little impatient.

He watched as Malcolm’s hips twisted and writhed wanting to have more of the delicious contact. JT only waited a few minutes and then he was on top of Malcolm again, covering him with his entire body. He positioned his cock at the entrance and teased him for a moment.

A breathless “please” was just the thing that pushed him into pushing forward. Guiding his cock inch by inch into that addictive heat. The warm pulse and clench of the tight ass nearly pushing him over the edge. He held on though. Not going to be bested by the first minute.

He took it slowly. Allowing Malcolm plenty of time to adjust and tormenting him with the slow glide of his cock. He waited until Malcolm was desperately begging and pleading before he began to move at all. Even then he kept a languid pace. Just gently fucking in and out. Listening as the cries of his lover became louder and more emphatic.

JT kept that pace for as long as he could. Once he himself could no longer take it, he sped up. Each thrust was powerful and fast, fucking him at an unmatched pace. JT adjusted the angle of his thrusts several times looking for that magical spot that would make his lover cry out in pure ecstasy.

He knew that he had found it when Malcolm clamped down on him like a vice and cried out. JT made sure that he was continuously striking that spot with his thrusts. Making each one of them just as pleasurable as his own experience.

For a while, there was only the sound of skin on skin, cries of pleasure and desperation and the bed frame hitting the wall. They Malcolm let out a cry that was louder than all of his others and came all over himself and the bed. He clamped down on JT and that triggered JT’s orgasm as well.

They collapsed on the bed together, both breathing hard and trying to recover. JT then took the chance to remove the earplugs, whispering love and affection into each ear as he did so. He tugged off the blindfold, making sure that the light was dim enough that it wouldn’t bother Malcolm too much. Then he undid the restraints, freeing his lover and ending their scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
